


Marshmallow Fluff

by orphan_account



Series: Wholesome Week 2017 [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Backyard Cookout, Campfires, Cooking, Everyone is friends, Everyone is safe, Forgive Me, Implied One Sided JanTom btw, Irving's Campfire Song, Jarco is BROTP and therefore does not exist here except in the past, Marshmallows, Multi, S'mores, Wholesome Week Day 1 - Cooking, Wholesome(tm), everyone is happy, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wholesome Week Day 1 - Cooking.In which a Backyard Cookout occurs.





	

 The stars above in their heavens, the planets along their courses, the wind sang long forgotten tunes. And somewhere down in Echo Creek was the best kind of gathering for a brisk evening. 

* * *

Fire light flickered round the circle of faces. Fire light is a tricky thing, and holds more knowledge than most anything else since the world began. It makes secrets less well kept, and truths from being hidden, and lies from being said with conviction, and shows every emotion you didn't realize was affecting you. There are things lost and found in fire light.

However, fire light is also simply a useful way to cook outdoors. Something our band of mismatched misfits used to their advantage.

* * *

The blaze reflected in Pony Head's eyes as she herself reflected upon the faces it shone upon. Hovering in her place well above all, where she could see _all._ She turned her toasting fork clinched between her teeth slowly and eyed Janna just under her left side. Janna knew how to roast marshmallows properly it would seem and Pony did not wish to appear the fool, but she would never ever want anyone to know she was emulating the dark haired girl. Their friendly rivalry for Star's bestie attentions was a concerning factor, and Pony did not want Janna to earn any extra marshmallow points.

* * *

Copying Janna however would not entirely be the wisest move on anybody's part as her own marshmallow dropped into the ashes, burnt to a crispy crunch. She huffed in frustration and then said airily for anybody possibly listening

_"Whatever,_ I like them burnt, it means the insides are softer."

As she looked up she caught the curious eye of the three-eyed admirer across the circle from her. Was it the fire playing tricks, his already pink skin, or just her imagination, but had he _blushed?_  

* * *

To the right of those two more reckless souls, was a very happily situated Oskar, void of keytar for an unusually long amount of time.

He didn't seem to mind the lack of instrument, as he roasted three hot dogs on his toasting fork and chatted amicably with the small blue mentor on his shoulder. Glossaryck giving his own opinions on the concept of chili dogs vs. chili-cheese dogs and looking blissful and safe.

A certain heart cheeked princess across the circle gazed at the duo of boy and alien with a thankful smile, appreciating more the fact that the small blue man was present than the magnificent eyed boy.

On said boy's head also sat Gene, curled in idyllic fashion, warm and peacefully taking in the sounds of happy chatter and night bird song. Quite relieved as well that he was high enough out of reach of any laser puppies who might mistake him for a cat.

* * *

Right beside one odd duo trio sat another, that which was Alfonzo and Ferguson. Laughing about nothing and everything and attaching marshmallows and hotdogs together with tooth picks for possibly no reason at all. 

"Hey guys look at this one." 

And the unfortunately too anatomically correct placing of marshmallows to the bottom of the hot dog earned them a solid thwacking on the heads with an unopened bag of jumbo marhsmallows. Courtesy of Jackie Lynn Thomas. Still the sounds of merriment were not in the least bit altered by any parties involved. 

When they happened to make something that also looked like a cat, of which they named "Cashew of Purrkistan.". They were also given a long groan from a certain boy in a red hoodie far across the circle and a shudder from his blue eyed companion beside him.

Their actions did not go unappreciated at least by the soul directly to the right of them, who soaked up the story like a sponge. Taking in every detail and jotting down notes in her specially embellished note book. _Property of_ StarFan13. Enjoying not only the chance to hear a Star story she had not previously known, but also to tell ones of her own to a fascinated audience of two. All three therefore were left rather comfortably.

* * *

Tom was not quite so comfortable. Feeling a bit out of place. He wished he could talk to Marco, or if need be Star, or even Pony Head at this point if we're discussing people he actually knew. However Marco seemed well, a little  _pre-occupied_ , at the moment. Which usually meant Star was also just as _pre-occupied._

He tried to start up a conversation with the girl beside him. Her teal streaked hair and strange eyes made him wonder if she was related to a siren he knew once, but he never got a chance to ask that as the conversation didn't get very far. She was too invested in whatever was happening on her phone.

So Tom tried the girl to his left, but all she seemed to care about was interviewing him. Or perhaps interrogating him. He felt a little like a criminal, and almost wondered if he should be at this little get-together at all.

Tom really could not believe humans sat around a blazing fire for fun. Mewmans too actually, as flames had often mesmorized Star.

However, Fire was so commonplace in the underworld, it made this a pretty mediocore experience for him.

_If this is their idea of fun I'd hate to see what they consider boring._

His gaze passed around the group, trying to catch if anybody was as bored as he was. They all seemed to be having a good time, except for one. 

The brunette girl across the circle who he recalled eyeing him before with an emotion he could not identify. It wasn't fear, it wasn't curiousity, and it wasn't obsession, disgust, or admiration. However it shook him to his nearly non-existent soul. She looked him dead in the third eye and he felt exposed, a fraud, as if he had his whole inner personality laid out in front of him and was now open to ridicule. She had seen right through him. 

Now she looked at least as dead inside as he felt. Apathetic and indifferent.

Tom almost shook off his feeling of exposure from before, he was overeacting. That strange and somewhat beautiful creature could not have peeked into his very core. He was a demon and inpenatrable.

This thought held all of four seconds as Janna lost her marshmallow to flames and said without much concern.

  _"Whatever,_  I like them burnt, it means the insides are softer."

Tom had been surrounded by fire almost constsntly but this was the first time he felt truly scorched.

He wondered why his cheeks were suddenly so warm.

He had never felt more awkward.

* * *

Jackie thought she should have felt awkward.

It isn't a very usual thing first off, for teen relationships to part as mutual friends. It did happen but it was definitely a cliche breaker.

It isn't usual either she supposed for this friendship to be stronger than the relationship. Only growing stronger as several weeks passed.

It also isn't very usual to give your ex-boyfriend advice regarding love (even if he doesn't realize it's about love) for another person.

Screw usual, she was beyond happy. 

Made even happier when she felt her phone vibrate in her waiting fingertips. 

Fire light, phone brightness, and inward joy radiating lighted her smile to a great brightness as she squealed excitedly to two of her closest friends.

"They replied! We're meeting at the Boardwalk tomorrow!"

Basking in the congratulatories from both Star and Marco she tasted the sweet victory of her banana s'more. And reflecting in the smoke floating in the air.

Where as romance with Marco had felt off somehow, everything about this new situation felt... _right._

There was no broken heart, painful transition, awkward deletion of every picture of him off her phone. 

Falling in Friendship had been simple and it was everything she found she needed.

Especially after the very cute new kid from Hawaii showed up. Surfing buddies can become smooch buddies relatively quickly.

* * *

Marco had yet to understand why the phrase smooch buddies kept blinking in his subconscious like a neon sign.

It might have something to do with the way Star had swiped a bit of marshmallow from the corner of his lip where it had settled.

The way he could not breathe or think or act normally for the life of him.

It was like freaking out about asking Jackie out all over again only about 75% worse, because this was Star. He saw her everyday, and of course he did not feel that way about her. 

Marco put very little investment in his feelings anymore since they had apparently made him the victim of more of a hormonal takeover in regards to Jackie. He was not going to be tricked by his own inner workings again. 

Jackie tended to disagree with this diagnosis of  _stupid hormones_. Yet, she refused to give any opinion of her own when Marco requested some advice. She just laughed for an annoyingly long time. And said simply.

"Just chill out Marco, it'll turn out all right."

He could not chill when his body felt like fire, camp fire not included. 

Things were getting too warm, very warm, sizzlingly warm, unbearably warm. Mouth goes dry and hands are sweaty warm. Can't breathe warm.

It would not turn out right when the last time he had tried for any sort of romance it hadn't felt at all  _right._  

Just because everything felt so beyond _right_ with Star could simply be his emotions and hormones working together against him.

It didn't help the way she looked at him like he was the only thing in the universe, it didn't help the admiration in every word as he just _had_ to show her how to toast a marshmallow perfectly. Unsucessfully.

That marshmallow may not have been toast, but Marco sure was.

The resulting melted and sticky sugar getting just about everywhere even the aforesaid corner of his lip. 

That marshmallow may have been a gooey melting mess, but then so was Marco.

He tried to distract himself. Pulling out his father's guitar.

What's a campfire without a sing-a-long anyhow?

Still his distraction record clocked in at all of five seconds before Star was emitting an almost illegally cute noise.

Really truly illegal on several planets across the Galaxy. Concentrated Cutonium is not even legal for medical uses. 

She bounced in her seat with each word.

"YOU'RE!!" *bounce* GOING!!" *bounce* "TO!!" *bounce bounce* "SING?!!" 

If he could catch his breath.

And begin...

* * *

Star was trying to catch her breath and begin turning her toasting fork the way Marco was instructing her.

This was proving to be difficult though, since currently Marco held the hand with the turning fork in his. It was very hard to focus on whatever stupid things he was saying about roasting marshmallows when she had to worry about the entire multi-verse hearing her heartbeat trying to escape her chest.

She knew she was over imagining when she felt jolts of electric sparks with light touch. When knees and elbows and shoulders bumped, when the warmth of his breath as he talked could be felt, he was so near. And he himself not exactly concentrating on marshmallows either.

So long she had dared not dream, can you blame a girl now for possibly hoping that _impossible_ had turned to _it's possible?_

Maybe she let the fire play tricks on her sanity as another gooey lump of sugar reject was popped into Marco's mouth and that little smidgen got left on the outside.

What else could she do?

* * *

> _"Diddily Diddily Do._
> 
> _Doodly Doodly Dee._
> 
> _Something horrible will happen if you don't listen to me"_
> 
>  

 What's a campfire without a sing-a-long anyhow?

 

> _"Your sinew's torn apart by a grizzly..._
> 
> _Your large intestines wrapped around a tree..."_
> 
>  

"I'm trying to eat here." 

 

> _"If you make the slightest blunder, you'll be surely torn asunder._
> 
> _Did I forget to mention killer bee-ee-ees?"_
> 
>  

For a very long moment all to be heard was the crackle of the fire.

" **According to all known laws of aviation** , there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible."

Yes, that was Glossaryck.

All was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> #Wholesome?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~  
> Ha...  
>  Ha...  
> Ha...  
> I haven't updated the Stranger Things AU or This Ain't My First Rodeo and I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME


End file.
